Anna Nova
by 27lablover
Summary: Anna Nova is just a regular 13 year old girl. Or so she thinks. When a strange man with a glowing sports car shows up in her yard, claiming to be her father, what will she think? What if Apollo had somehow altered her genetics so she was mortal? What if the alterations wore off on her 13th birthday? This is the story of Anna Nova's journy to Camp Half-Blood and becoming a hero.


**Hello, my friends. 27lablover here with another random story! I usually don't do OC stories, but I figured I should give it a go. This is not AU. **

**This story is kind of based on my life I guess. Except that I haven't found Camp Half-Blood yet. (Damn…) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Anna's POV**

_Thunk_

The arrow hits the target. A perfect center. Again.

It is warm outside, not too hot. Just a perfect June day. The sun is shining, but it's not too overwhelming.

I smile as I remember my birthday two days ago. I turned thirteen and my two friends came over and we watched movies. It doesn't sound like much, but it was heaven to me.

My name is Anna Nova. Weird last name? Yeah, I know. I'm just a regular teenager, I guess. Well, except for the fact that I only have two friends. And that I get along better with adults than kids. Other than that, mostly normal.

I continue shooting until it gets hot. Like, really hot. I'm drenched in sweat in seconds. I hear a crunching noise behind me: something big hitting the grass. I whirl around.

Then all I see is a bright light, brighter than the sun and absolutely enormous. I shout and close my eyes.

When the red fades from my eyes, I blink a few times and then look at what nearly blinded me. It's a glowing sports car. That's not weird at all.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to look directly at the sun?" asks a voice. A man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and blinding teeth grins at me. That's not weird either.

I raise my bow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he says, raising his hands in a surrender. "No need for that."

"Who-who are you?" I ask, not lowering my bow. "Why do you have a radioactive car?"

"Come on, Anna!" he said, grinning even bigger. "You don't know who I am?"

I stood, bewildered.

He sighs and snaps his fingers. The car turns into a glowing chariot, harnessed to two golden horses. The strange man now wears a toga.

"Okay," I say, disoriented. "I'm suffering from heat exhaustion. I'll go inside now."

He rolls his eyes. "You can't get heat exhaustion."

"And why not?"

"Because you're my daughter."

A stare at him blankly. He acts like it's the most obvious thing.

Then I laugh. "You're right!" I joke. "I'm also a secret agent and part dragon. Goodbye!"

I spin on my heel and walk away, trying to breathe.

"So Sandra hasn't told you anything," he says. It takes me a moment to process this.

"How do you know my mom?" I ask, turning around again.

"Met her at a hospital in St. Louis," he shrugs. "Wonderful woman, she is."

"Who are you?" I ask again.

He merely gestures to the chariot. I squint and see a bronze sun on the front of it.

Suddenly it all clicks: the guy, the glowing chariot, the sun.

"You're Apollo," I croak.

He smiles again. "I most definitely am."

"No!" I protest, scoffing at myself. "Greek gods don't exist. They're just myths!"

His smile vanishes. "You believe that?"

"This is crazy!" I shout. "Go away!"

"You're lucky," he says in a low voice. "You and your mother. I loved you both so much I was able to change your genetics. Make it look like you were your stepfather's daughter. Make you mortal."

"No," I say. "I'm… mortal. Whatever you call it. My mom is mortal and my dad is mortal. So I am."

"But your real father is not. I am immortal. Which makes you a-"

"Demigod," I finish. I didn't know that much about Greek mythology, but I did know that demigods died a lot. "This is impossible. How am I supposed to believe you?"

He looked frustrated.

"If you're telling the truth," I add. "Why visit me now?"

"It's complicated," he admits. "I am telling the truth. I wanted to come earlier but…"

He trails off.

"What?" I demand.

"It's very necessary now."

"Why?"

"The genetic alterations," he says carefully. "They wear off."

"When?" I ask, my heart starting to pound.

"On your 13th birthday," he informs.

"Which was two days ago."

He nods.

"What happens when they wear off?" I ask, slowly.

"Well," he says. "Monsters can smell demigods. And when they do they-"

"Wait!" I interrupt, holding my hands in the time-out sign. "You're telling me there are _monsters_?"

He nods grimly.

"And they'll come?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Only my aura is keeping them at bay right now."

"What do I do?" I ask, desperately.

"Go to your mother," he instructs. "Tell her what I've told you. Tell her that you need to find a satyr-"

"A satyr? Like in Narnia?"

He thinks for a bit. "Yeah. Like that."

"Anyway," he continues. "Find one and your friend and he will guide you to camp."

"Camp?" I ask nervously.

"CampHalf-Blood," he says. "It's a camp in New York where you'll be safe."

"New York?" I choke. He nods.

"Best of luck, Anna," Apollo tells me. Then he and his chariot disappear in a flash of light that I am careful to avoid looking at.

I stand in the grass, shocked and beyond confused.

**Well, that's that. Interesting thing with the genetic alterations.**

**Well, how'd you like it? I want to know. Please review, favorite and follow. Be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Yours in Demigodishness,**

**27lablover**


End file.
